The fuel wars
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Set for a more realistic style on a game I played. America, Russia and Korea are running out of oil. Because of this they look hungrily towards the Continent of Gaulia. Rich in resources but the only problem is that three of the major Super powers the English Empire, Japanese Empire and the German republic have the lands that the three require.


English empire:

Coming from one large island surrounded by several smaller islands, the English empire is also known as the largest Maritime empire in the world. Their merchant navy is the envy of all other nations making the empire rich. During the 1055's they began their conquest of the known world and had a famous 100 year war with the French. By 1576 they held around half the world before they discovered India.

They had a long and prosperous peace until a new king came into power in the 1900's. He waged a 2 year war against everyone abut the might of the English and Japanese brought him down. India then became a colony of the English empire while former territories held by the hold king where given to the Japanese.

Japanese empire:

Based off two islands, the Japanese empire is one of the more cultured and honour based empires. The Emperor rules over several clans who keep the peace over septate territories. The smallest empire in the world they have advanced technology and keep it in line with their culture. But in 1789 a civil war broke out, this war was called the Sengoku jidai, the warring states. Despite the bloodiness of the war it cemented the reputation of several clans and the Samurai in the world.

This war lasted until 1834 at which point the Shogun Oda Nobunaga decided to expand Japanese influence. This lead to the 'War of conquest'. However the Imperial army only got as far as Xing Provence in China which they annexed but as per an agreement they kept the Provence while the natives where sent into the mainland. This has lead to a mutual hate between to two nations.

German republic:

Sharing the island of Europa with France, Belgium, Italy, Grease and Spain, the German republic was little more then thirty squabbling states in Europa until 1000 were after the signing of a few documents emerged the German empire. But Germany has had a few ups and downs over the years. During the 1340's to 1360 they went on a colonisation movement but only managed to get a few islands devoid of people but rich in resource's.

But in 1850 when the Kaiser was over-throne by a fascist dictator who tried to build a 1000 year old reich but failed as the nations took him out and fast. While their standing would be tainted they would still play a major part on the world stage.

United American republic.

A young nation of 200 years, the people who inhabit America come from Europa. This was during the Spanish inquisition as they began to prosecute people forcing some to leave. They found the large island of America, surrounded by smaller islands. The refugees brutally colonised these islands and suppressed the native population. Until an agreement was reach.

Around 50 years later when Europa started to abolish the slave trade the nation split up into the Confederacy in the east and Republic in the west. This civil was lasted for 10 years before the east surrendered, thus the UAR was born.

Imperial Russia.

The largest nation in the world, Imperial Russia is ruled by the Tzar's or Emperors depending who you ask, who watch over the mostly agricultural nation. But recently it has industrialised many of it sectors to keep up with the times allowing it to become a major power on the world stage. Supporting one of the largest armies they mostly field tanks to support their troops.

Recently they had failed uprising against the monarch known as the October war in 1900. this war allowed for Russia to be modernised to the new and ever changing world. But due to their their oil reserves have dwindled to to the lack of oil in their own territories.

Gaulia:

Gaulia is the largest landmass on this earth. It has the nations of China, India, Pakistan, Egypt, Mongolia and Arabia are on this content. However several nations have colonised the lands of Gaulia to spread their influence and power. Currently Hong Kong, India and a southern region known as Australia belong to the English empire. This makes English more powerful then other nations.


End file.
